The Courier's another war
by Vanillacon
Summary: War, war never changes... These words are very true for The Courier, after he left New Vegas to wander, War always follows by his side... and even after his Death, his fate continued to pull him into many War... and now, he participate in one peculiar war. How will The Courier wages in the War of heroes?
1. Prelude

_He walks through the valley of death, trapped in the game of titans, yet he survived… and left. _

_Shot twice in the head by a traitorous man, Benny, and buried in a shallow grave. Yet, he was alive, and killed the man with his own gun, shot twice in the head._

_Played by the hand of Mr. House, only for the plan to backfire, killing slowly by letting him rot whilst alive._

_Threatened by the Caesar's legion and saw the Legion's way, he tore through their camp and killed every soldier in them, whilst crucifying the Caesar by himself, and left with rage, freeing the slaves along the way._

_Invited by the NCR with a honey sweet deal, but ignored them._

_He met several people, made some of them allies, and few into his companions, into his friends, where he gave them his back, and trust._

_He fought through the hell called Sierra Madre, where he saved one mutant and killed the other, where he met the madman called Elijah, only for him to die because of his pitiful dream, trapped in the vault 'till death claimed him, and he survived._

_He travelled through Zion, where he met several good men, met the man called Joshua Graham, formerly known as Malpais Legate and helped him in his war against the salt-upon-wounds and his tribe and succeeded, changing the Valley into something different as he left._

_He found himself in Big MT, lobotomized and survived with all of his parts back, and enhanced. Even though it was a ridiculous adventure, and funny in its own way, finally he left with new allies on his back._

_He met old enemy in the Divide, regretting his own fault, but he stood still and fought true, no matter how wrong he is, no matter the sin he had done, no matter the destruction he had laid, because the man who called himself Ulysses was true, and in the end, he conquered the Divide as he left, devastated the life of many legions by launching the great fire upon them and held his symbol on his back._

_He fought in the second battle of Hoover Dam, leading an army of highly advanced and upgraded robots, tore through legions as if they were paper. In the end, he stabbed Legate Lanius with his own weapon on the back as he ran away from him, destroyed every piece of his body into pieces of flesh and gore._

_Also he led General Oliver the first thrill of bungee jumping on the Hoover Damn._

_In the end, he survived the game of titans and won._

_He had the chance of ruling over New Vegas, he could make them his home, but no matter he loves the place. He left._

_He let the robot who accompanied him with the name Yes Man, to lead the place, he trusted the robot that he would give the place a full liberation._

_A truly, free New Vegas._

_Of course, this was unexpected by the robot, when he asked the man, he simply answered with:_

"_Because I'm a Courier, and I can only wander…" _

_Because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, Ulysses was right. _

_And so he left, with a symbol on his back; a symbol of blackjack with number 21, he left to wander._

_He was called The Courier Six, The scourge of the east, the legend of the west, the one who delivers death._

_He's a vengeful man, a killer, a murderer, a destroyer, a savior, a wanderer, a villain, and for some, a Hero._

_And even after his death (and a certain deal), he still wanders, and with him, Death follows._

And war, war never changes…


	2. The Contract

He stared at the void, it was moments ago that he died, or at least he thought it was, he really didn't remember, has it only been minutes? Hours, months, years, even eternity?

Though one thing he was sure, he's bored. He figured that the afterlife would be something… more, not some empty void where he's alone… he sighed. He at least, expected to enter what Joshua Graham's called 'Hell', a purgatory for men who sinned or some sort.

He closed his head and sighed. His dead wasn't really that 'big' either, just some lucky bastard who managed to get a shot on his head, said shot is a piercing .50 MG. Even a Deathclaw would be dead if shot right, that said, he doubted the bastard who shot him could do that, again. Lucky bastard.

He opened his eyes again, only to see… another void.

His eyes snapped open as he heard a voice surrounding him. "You are really interesting, Courier… you're the best example of mankind's will to survive and strive, you know?"

The voice was… strange, nonetheless. He couldn't figure out if it was female or male, maybe both. It somewhat unnerved him. Not scared, only unnerved.

"Who are you?" The courier, surprisingly, asked in a calm tone.

The voice giggled, which was the weirdest sound he'd heard. "Hmm…" The voice hummed, as if in thought, "I am called Alaya, the world, the unconscious thought of mankind's drive to survive… and I found you quite interesting, Courier… or should I say, Cain… a fitting name at that too."

"What is it that you interested then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, from what he gathered (which is only little), this voice is somewhat a God then?

"Like I said before, you're the epitome of humanity's drive to survive, albeit, reluctantly… so I want to offer you a deal," The voice began, noticing another raised eyebrow from him, Alaya began to elaborate, "I offer you to become a Counter Guardian, it's basically a guardian of humanity, you will be send through many conflicts where you will fight to prevent humanity's end. A hero, so to say."

The Courier nodded, "I see, what do I get from this offer, then?" He asked, sounding more curious than he should. He knew that he shouldn't be dealing with unknown entity… but he's dead already.

"You will be given power, of course. Some of your weapons in the living will follow you and you will only need to pick it out of air, I know you're a man of necessity after all," Alaya giggled (still weird) which the Courier returned with a chuckled, "and you couldn't die. Well, your body could, but your soul couldn't, I could just send you back by replicating your body."

The courier nodded, and voiced his concern, "Sounds like a curse to me than a blessing," then he shrugged, "oh, what the hell, sign me in."

If said entity could nod, it would. "**I, Alaya, The world, hereby sentence you to become the member of the Counter Guardians, to be the beasts of Alaya, and to save humanity, do you agree?"**

"I agree."

"Well then, this will be your first mission," Alaya said, she raised a metaphorical finger and touched the Courier, it filled the courier with information, the situation and what he should do. It was then followed by a light, engulfing him. The last thing he heard before he was sent to the battlefield was:

"The man in red armor is your ally!"

The Courier was now in what will soon be a battlefield minutes later. He was sent to kill an army who wanted to kill the other side of where he stood… once again he found the irony of human killing themselves.

It was a moment later that he realized he stood besides someone, he looked at his side and found the red armored man wearing a scowl.

The man was about in his twenties or so, tanned skin, white grey hair, and steel colored eyes filled with conviction. Like what Alaya said, he was wearing some kind of red armor, with a black something beneath the red armor.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Courier, a new pawn of Alaya," he shrugged, "suppose we're going to work together… for now at least, don't think whatever it is to stuck me with you forever."

"Tch." The man looked away, scowling as he looked at the soon-to-be battlefield; it seems that they're the only one that will fight a whole army. Truth be told, he was actually surprised that there would be another Counter Guardian, though he supposed that it will somehow lessen his burden.

The Courier then checked his pip-boy, looking for a radio. He found, to his delight, that there's a list of new radios of all kind, he picked one which he was familiar with, and with that, the jazz played as they waited for the war to happen.

He tested his new powers; he easily grabbed the weapons he wanted out of air; A Light in the Darkness, holstered in his right, a modified 12.7 mm handgun holstered to his left and finally the Old Glory and slung it to his back.

Archer watched with a raised eyebrow, he looked at the staff with Structural analysis; a maple staff capped with a golden eagle… a strong, sturdy good one at that.

Then he himself projected Kanshou and Bakuya in both hands, earning him a whistle from The Courier which he replied with his own smirk.

_Minutes Later…_

The battle… no, the slaughter went smoothly… Archer couldn't believe himself as he watched the Courier go. His handgun held perfectly, shooting everyone and somehow managed on getting the blown up into bloody mess, somehow, and when others were getting nearer to him, he would simply use Old Glory on the one near him and kill them instantly as he swung them to the head, whilst dodging attack all the while, and continued using his gun as the one near him was finished.

Archer swung his Kanshou to another armored soldier, ducking a slash smoothly from another as he swung bakuya in perfect harmony between two blades. His speed was almost impossible to see by the normal soldiers.

So into he was on the battle that he failed to notice the missing of a certain red pendant…

And soon, the soldiers were all killed.

Soon enough, they were sent to another place for another war.

Humans really got themselves many problems, the Courier thought; the Irony wasn't lost as he's actually just a slave for the entity called Alaya, even though his symbol contradicts that.


	3. The summoning ( Character sheet)

It was in 3 A.M… well, it's actually 2 A.M but the girl didn't know that right? The girl stood in the middle of the summoning circle.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."

She began. The girl was the one and only, Rin Tohsaka. She's many things, but mainly, a magus(a good one at that), a genius of a student, a soon-to-be master of our loved Courier, and finally, a Tsundere, it's a shame she's also a good Tsundere.

"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."

Thus, she will not fail, she doesn't want to fail, and she's the heir of the Tohsaka! Thus failing is not an option. The circle began to glow, a sign that it was working.

"Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled. I announce. Your self is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."

Actually, she wasn't sure what she was going to summon, essentially, she's using her red pendant as the catalyst, a powerful red magical pendant. Though, she was sure what she wanted to summon, a Saber. And since she's using her pendant, she hoped that she's going to summon someone compatible with her.

"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."

Oh, how wrong she was.

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"

With that final chant, the room she was in glowed a bright red light, and then it died. Her hope was crushed as there was no Servant before her.

"What!?" The girl desperately asked,

"How?" She was in her strongest for root's sake!, then she looked at the wall clock and continued to give her face a slap as a reward.

How cou- nay, how CAN she forgot? The fact that every clock in her house was late by one hour, why, she never knew.

Then there was an explosion.

Rin Tohsaka wept mentally at the scene before her, raged mentally at the relaxed looking figure, and mentally cheered at the existence of said figure. The scene was terrible, a mess, as many would say. What used to be one of her mansion's rooms now turned into what looked like, a remainder of a massive poltergeist.

The figure, a man, was sitting in one of the broken sofa. He wore a dull blue sleeveless duster, though she hasn't seen it, there's a symbol of a blackjack with the number 21 on the back. Under those duster, was a black undershirt with various pouches, bags and strong metal plates. Under his leather belt, were more pouches, black comfortable, strong yet effective looking trousers with plates on both knees. The end of the trousers was tuck underneath a pair of leather boots.

The man has an onyx colored shaggy, unshaved hair yet not covering his field of vision, and messily shaved looking sideburns reaching to his chin. The most notable features was the scar above his right eye, and his amber, almost golden eyes.

"Well… this is awkward…" The man silently muttered, breaking the silence and snapped Rin out of her thoughts. He stood from the sofa, "I am servant archer, are thou my master?"

"You're not… a Saber?" Rin voiced her question, almost stupidly, a rarity of a Tohsaka.

The servant Archer shook his head with mirth, "No I am not," was the blunt answer, "now, are you my master or not?"

Rin berated herself for the stupid question she just asked, she nodded, "Right, I am your master, Rin Tohsaka." A searing pain marked itself upon her right hand, a trio of a curved guns…

Guns?

Her head snapped from her Command seals to Archer, "Archer, what's your identity?"

The Courier just shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm The Courier, real name? Cain, and not that Cain, it's just a name. I doubt that you know what my legends are," _unless you're Zeltretch and other otherworldy entities, _"there's that Dream Cycle thingie right?" Rin nodded, "good, you'll just see from there, though I will say that I'm known for delivering many things."

He added ominously.

Rin nodded, "Right, I'm tired after the summoning; I would like to rest as well," she walked, leaving the room, but not before adding something, "oh, and clean the room please."

Archer/Courier/Cain didn't know what to respond about that. He stared at the mess, and sighed deeply. Might as well work out, shrugging he took out a broom and other things and started cleaning the mess, though not before he played a radio out of his Pip-boy.

And the room was filled with Jazz.

Rin Tohsaka pondered on his bed, from what her servant had said, it's possible that he's from the future, other timelines, or universe. She sighed again. Her servant is an Archer, she has to change her plans… and she didn't know anything about her servant save that he's using guns, if the Command seals was any indication.

She didn't know what to say about that. For a magus, she's quite different than the others, but she still a magus nonetheless and though not that great, she still somewhat despises some of the modern technology.

But then again, he's still a servant, a heroic spirit, so he's bound to be strong. She had seen his parameters after she reached her bedroom, and it was indeed surprising.

She put all those concern aside and began to sleep.

_That night, Rin dreamt of the Wasteland, the Mojave Wasteland. She saw a man singing in the middle of the wasteland, he wore an armored blue suit, the number 13 on his back and a duffle back on his side._

_She recognize that man, he's her Servant, albeit younger; there's not a scar on his fore head, on the holster of his belt was a gun, it looked weathered. _

_She didn't know what to think about the landscape, is this the future? Is this what her Servant's homeland looked like? _

_More questions but no answers, and so she watched as the man… walked in the middle of the desert, singing an old song. Then she saw a group of men, it was led by a man with checkered suit, three rough looking men sneaking behind him._

_One of them was carrying a shovel._

_She wanted to warn him, to look behind him, but it was not to be, and with a hit with the shovel on her Servant's head, he fell unconscious._

"_C'mon, drag him to the graveyard there," the checkered man ordered the men who followed him, and they complied._

_She watched them digging the ground, making a shallow grave and threw the unconscious man over. The impact of the ground was enough to wake the man. He watched with bleary eyes, he stared at the checkered man who was holding a pistol._

_The man groaned. _

"_Sorry," the checkered man started, not feeling sorry at all, "you're just unfortunate taking the job," he hold out an oversized platinum chip from his pocket, "you're just unfortunate indeed." He smirked, looking at the platinum chip._

_Bang_

_He shot his 9 mm gun to her servant's head. Rin winced at this, is her servant going to die? This soon? She didn't even know his legend!_

_Bang!_

_Another shot to the head, and she was sure her servant was dead._

"_Tad overkill don't you think?" one of the man asked_

"_Shut up, and bury him." _

_And so they did, and left._

_And as they left, another thing came by, dug the grave, and pulled her servant to another room._

_She didn't know what happened then. It was like a blur, and then the scene changed, revealing her unconscious servant and another old man, a doctor, if the surrounding was right._

_As her servant woke up, they talked, he was tested, he was asked questions, and given medical treatment, items, tools, and money (she wondered why they're using bottle cap as currency). She found many of the equipments to be interesting._

_And then he left the doctor, but she saw something, under those golden eyes, under his weird façade, something changed. _

_With two bullets to the head, he was reborn._

_With two bullets in the head, a courier was dead, and in the end, The Courier was born._

….

A/N:

Right, here's what you're waiting for, The Courier number six's stats:

_Class_: Archer

_Master_: Rin Tohsaka

_True Name_: Cain, the Courier Six

_Height/Weight_: 178 Cm/72 Kg

_Alignment_: Chaotic Neutral

_Strength_: C

_Endurance_: B

_Agility_: A

_Magical power_: D

_Luck_: A (A+/ Wildcard)

_Noble Phantasm_: ?

Class Abilities:

_Magic Resistance_:

D: Cancel single action spells, Magic resistant equivalent of an amulet that rejects magical energy

_Independent Action_:

A: Servant can remain in the world after a week without his master. However, to use N.P of great prana consumption will need a back-up master

Personal skills:

_Expert of many specializations_: A++

Archer, in his life and after-life, has done numerous things and mostly excels at them, this includes advanced medical knowledge, advanced surgery, assassination, lying, espionage, leading, swindling, bartering, explosives, guns, tricking, cooking and many other. (His may even be a better version than True assassin)

_Eye of the mind (false)/Instinc_t: B

In Archer's life, he had encountered many dangerous, and near-death situations, this honed his instincts to the max level for his survival in the wasteland.

_Eye of the mind (True)_: B

This is the same with his Instinct/Eye of the mind (false), though weaker, but it's boosted with the help of his Pip-boy (V.A.T.S)

_Collector_: C.

In his life, Archer had found many weapons for his survival, this made him quite talented for collecting WEAPONS.

_Mad Enhancement_: E

After the two shots to the head, Archer has been quite... unstable, and mad. Though his is well controlled, thus only makes him seeing or hearing... things that other would not perceive.

_Animals are your friends_: A

Archer's one of the many perks of his life, any animals upon seeing him would see him as a friend and would help him if he's in danger. If it's divine beast that's near his vicinity, it will ignore, but some will act as if he's their friend and will sometimes help him in any fight. But these divine beasts will attack him if provoked, or forced ,albeit reluctantly.

_Perks_: A

Archer's has too much personal skills that even the Holy grail not Alaya could list them all, thus it will be written as 'Perks' in the master's vision.

Noble Phantasms:

_Pip-boy 3000 (Anti-unit (oneself)_: EX

Archer's famous accesories, it is apparently one of Archer's legend and identity (much like his attire), this grants him a few personal skills and other features, like the Geiger counter, Possession's sorting, Archer's vitality, automatic Stimpack (If he has any), Music radios, V.A.T.S, poison scanner, radar, world map, local map, etc

_Wild Card (Anti-unit (oneself))_: A

Archer's attire, it was the attire and symbol that marked the identity of The Courier. Given by the man called Ulysses after defeating and killing him. It was the remainder of what he was, is, and the Divide. Upon using this, the wearer's Luck will increases by one rank.

_Possession_: ? (depends on the item in possessions)

One of Archer's most known achievements was the vast amount of weapons that he had. He could pull out any weapons that he had possessed in his life and after-life (Counter Guardian) without much command, as this power was also granted by Alaya, making it his second nature.

_Tell me what you guys think, and what Rin read is the vague version of that I written (see above). It only gave her his stats and Class skills, but his personal skills will be added to her vision the more she knew or told about him._

_This is only for you readers._


End file.
